clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Grammar Guide
Just have the 2003 version uploaded here Wikia i think does support PPT, and PowerPoint 2007 can handle the 2003 presentations. - 00:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) No wiki that I know of supports neither .ppt nor .pptx (that's the file extension for PowerPoint 2007 presentations) files. Also, I wish to bring out the best of my work, so I am making two versions. It is quite easy; PowerPoint 2007 has a feature where you can turn 2007 presentations into 2003 versions, I believe. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:22, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It's much easiter if you just do 2003 though, as 2007 supports 2003 and it's easier maintain one than two. Even better use the OpenDoucment (.odp) and then Linux users as well as Mac and Windows can see it better. - 17:14, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Email Problem My e-mail adress contains my last name (which is a very unusual one), but my parents might let me get my own e-mail. If you e-mail it to users, is it OK if I make my e-mail contain my real first name? Spy Guy Pers 02:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I have an idea! I shall use the CPFW's email to email the guide back to itself. That way users without an email can log in on the CPFW email and download the guide. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 03:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) My Grammar Guide Punctuation *Place a period at the end of a statement. **'Example:' We went to the tulip festival'.' *Also use a period at the end of an imperative sentence that does express strong emotion. **'Example:' Please hush'.' *Use a question mark after interrogative sentences. **'Example:' Where will you go for our field trip'?' *Use an exclamation mark after sentences that express surprise or deep feeling. **'Example:' Rodney looks just great'!' *Use a comma to seperate words and phrases in a series. **'Example:' Al Smith has goats',' some cows',' and a pair of llamas. *Put a space after every word and punctuation.* **'Example:' The_fence_on_the_right_is_being_torn_down_._Why?_Because it was a nuisence. *Use a semicolon when a conjuction is omitted; it indicates a greater degree of seperation than a comma would. **'Example:' The trail was steep and rocky';' the wind was savage. *Use a dash to seperate parts of a sentence for emphasis. **'Example:' My cat was sitting on something'''-'it was my math book! *Double '''quotation marks' are used around a direct quotation. **'Example:' "'''I was born in Lethbridge,"' said Mr. Duncan. '"Where are you from?"' ---- I don't have enough time to finish it all right now. Do not edit it. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 23:04, 27 February 2009 (UTC) My dear friend, I ust recieved the grammar book that I 'need. I'm sorry if I am insulting you, but it has far more content than yours. It has tons of cool rules and proofreading thingys that I will find really useful. Don't worry, the guide will be really, really, really awesome! You shall learn the way of the semicolon, the whispering active and passive voices, and the Pronoun-Seeking Technique! You shall battle against ridiculously long sentences and misplaced antecedents! And..... the music is really groovy! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) O Okay, but be sure to give credit to the source. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 23:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *mock frown* I actually have a "Credits" slide on the guide... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Language Barriers Make sure you put that it is AMERICAN grammer. British is very different. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 19:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC) It's spelled "gramm''ar''." I will put in a section explaining the differences between British and American spellings as well. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Explorer! Having a 2003 and 2007 version is redudant. In fact, it's worse. 2007 handles 2003 presentations. You can also email the files to me, and I will upload them to my site, or you can just you use MediaFire. --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 23:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Also, you could convert your presentations into OpenDocument, which Wikia supports. install Office SP2 and convert to odp. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Is this project stopped? I never saw it updated in a long time....--12yz12ab Talk to me 14:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC)